


No kidnapping policy

by Graylines



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Avenger's personalities may seem flat in the first chapter, Avengers are sheild's lap dogs, Avengers start of mean but they quickly change their minds, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, But peter changes their minds, Creep Norman Osborn, Dehumanization, Homelessness, Human Experimentation, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mutant rights discourse, Norman osborn is a bastard, Norman tortured poeter not the avengers, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter parker has a little ptsd, Pre-Hydra in SHIELD Reveal (Marvel), This is a plot device please trust the process, Tw govornment dehuminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graylines/pseuds/Graylines
Summary: Legally Enhanced Individuals or EIs have gotten a lot of bad press what with the growing population of unregistered enhanced striking out against society and the governments ever tightening leash on the Avengers. Many are fighting for their rights on the steps of Congress and outside the UN.Spiderman is just trying to scrape by. A few more months savings and he may finally pull himself off the streets after nearly 2 years. Until then all he wants to do is help out his neighborhood and finish his internship. But being Queen's poster boy has earned him far too much attention and the Avengers are sent to bring him in. And well, Peter isn't going without a fight.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	No kidnapping policy

Peter woke to the low buzz of his spidey sense. The cold had wormed its way through the layers of cardboard and donated wool blankets that made up his mat.

It was getting far too close to winter for him to still be squatting so close to the river but as the rest of New York's homeless population made their way to heated shelters and more insulated buildings it would be much harder to occupy a space among so many other people and keep up his superhero hobby.

If he kept up with his photography and got a few more hours in assisting Dr. Conners in his lab then he might have enough for a deposit on an apartment. He could be off the streets for the first time in almost two years. The thought keeps him going. 

He shuffled out of his mat and onto the layers of plywood he stacked on top of the concrete. He has his belongings neatly stacked on the short platform. His backpack, his small duffle and all it's supplies, and his hobo's heater fashioned out of terracotta pots and candles. A project they did in high school which came in handy when he needed to replicate it later.

His suit is still slightly damp where it's draped over a metal building chair. It leaked yesterday and despite the painful cold it set into his hands, he had to give it a quick rinse in some rainwater. 

So he pulled on his heavy denim jacket over the dirty hoody and thrifted sweater he slept in. It was too cold to try to sleep any longer in the empty warehouse. The sun was moving to the other side of the building and taking its heat with it but it would be a few hours yet until the sun went down and spiderman would be expected. 

It wouldn't hurt to go pick up something to eat to pass the time. 

He was lucky he was 18 when May went to the elderly care facility. As a retired nurse, her medical needs would be cared for by the state, and her pension covered food and board for the foreseeable future. 

He'd had a job and a bank account for several years before he lost his home. He could at least sleep easy knowing his paychecks were direct deposit. And he didn't have to worry about stashing too much money. The bugle however paid him in cash for his pictures and that's where his food budget came from. 

The oscorp scholarship really saved his ass college wise at least it covered all of his science and business courses. There were still some English and history requirements that he hadn't been able to pay for yet. But with Dr. Conners employing him, he could stay in the field until he got the funds together to cover his full tuition. 

He picked through his bag looking for his wallet and shoved a hand full of bills into his back pocket. His favorite hot dog vendor would be working a corner three blocks north of here just next to the park today. 

The winter sun warmed his back and cheek on the walk there. And six, two-dollar hotdogs warmed the rest of him. He moved slowly around the park enjoying the sun. Trying to work some heat into his stiff joints.

It was right on the cusp of sunset that he smelled the smoke. Burning insulation had a distinct odor like melting plastic and a glass kiln. He found an alleyway to suit up in glad that his spidey suit had a thermal underlayer. 

He stashed his knapsack under a dumpster and kicked some cardboard in front of it before climbing up the alley walls. It was a rather small fire when he arrived on the scene. At least as far as burning buildings went. Only the top couple floors were burning which meant most people could get out themselves and there was less chance of collapse. 

Spidey broke through a corner window on the fourth floor to follow the sound of coughing. An elderly woman was trying to tug along an oxygen tank behind her but it was too heavy to take down the stairs. He lifted her in one arm and quickly decided to take the tank along too. No sense in leaving that bomb lying around in the building waiting to go off. 

The lady clung to his suit, head resting on his shoulder like she was too afraid to look around her. Or maybe it was how fast he took the stairs that was making her nervous. Either way, she eagerly reached for the paramedic when he passed her off. 

He turned back to the building, it seemed like everyone had gotten out except for a middle-aged woman on the second floor who was going down the length of the hallway opening the front door to an apartment with a master key. 

"What are you doing?" He asked puzzled by her mission. She startled at the sound of his voice over the faint crackle of the fire upstairs. She seemed sort of dazed and panicky not really taking him in or any of her surroundings either.

"I'm opening the doors to see if anyone is trapped inside or in case any pets are left. There's a dog on the lease agreement for this unit." She rambled hands shaking as she tried to get the key in the lock. 

Peter braced one hand against the door and broke it open. A little pomeranian went bolting between his legs and down the stairs. 

"Alright ma'am let's go outside the smoke has reached this floor, it's not safe to breathe it in."

"But there's another dog on the floor above us, it's a service dog for one of our residents. If he dies she'll be devastated. It could put her life in danger." The woman insisted.

"I'll get the dog you go outside, let the paramedics give you some oxygen; deal?"

She seemed to really look at him for a moment. Maybe only now registering that he was in fact spiderman and she should probably listen to him.

She nodded and quickly turned down the hall. He practically ran up the stairs and to the third floor, he could tell by the buzzing on the back of his neck and the creaky groans of the building that the fire had just reached the floor above him. He needed to get to the dog quickly. Lucky for him it was not being quiet. 

He kicked the door open only to have the lab shoulder check him on its way out. It too ran straight for the stairs without looking back at him.

Well, that was sort of rude. Two rescued dogs and not so much as a thank you glance. 

That was the last thing to cross his mind before the fire upstairs reached the extra oxygen tank from the old lady's apartment. It blew up directly above him tearing through a support in the outer wall and knocking Spiderman across the hallway. 

If the explosion itself hadn't shredded him up a little it also collapsed the far corner of the building where he'd been standing. Three floors above and three below buried him in the rubble.

He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious for but the sky was completely black when he was pulled from the rubble. The first responders in Queens seemed to have some level of respect for spiderman. The police weren't exactly jazzed about having him around but he supposed that he saved enough people that had ended up in their care that they had a neutral alliance with him. 

No one asked him to take off his mask anymore even when trying to administer oxygen. The paramedic he was handed off too simple asked him to roll it up and shoved the oxygen mask underneath the fabric so he could get a good couple of breaths in. 

He wasn't entirely aware of his surroundings. The fall had left him with a good-sized bump on the head, which was probably a mild concussion. Another paramedic poked at his ribs while he was distracted and determined that he had bruised a few. He let them wrap his left wrist but when the police started edging closer to the ambulance he decided to take his leave. 

A few cops yelled after him as he webbed up to the roof of a nearby building but no one pursued him. 

He laid there on the roof for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. Straining his abdominal muscles like that with injuries always burned. He doubted he'd be much use to anyone else tonight wheezing like he was.

He'd needed a few more calories than he had budgeted for the week to heal this up which would be a pain but it had been a while since he'd eaten anything with pasta in it which sounded absolutely fantastic at the moment.

It was the thought of food that pulled Spider-man up from the rooftop. He hobbled over to the other side and lept to the next roof and again a few times until their heights stopped aligning. 

He was begrudgingly swung in the direction of a favorite restaurant when his spidey sense tingled.

He flipped himself around crouching real low when his eye caught the glint of Falcon's hard light wings against the skyline. 

About the time his eyes widened he also picked up the distinct sound of Ironman's thrusters to his right.

If they were coming in two from two directions then it was likely they weren't the only two. His senses rippled along his skin with the distinct zap of danger.

He turned tail and ran diagonally away from his pursuers. 

He wasn't sure why the hell the Avengers were after him but with the current atmosphere surrounding mutant rights and vigilantes, he wasn't very optimistic that they were asking for directions. 

His ribs protested every stride and swing and roll he performed in his escape attempt. He could feel the fatigue in his muscles overcompensating for his injuries. He could barely force a breath in and his brain was only getting fuzzies due to lack of oxygen.

Why the hell they chose today to hunt him down after he'd been buried in a building and not any other day this week when his patrol had been boring he had no idea.

The farther he ran the more sounds he picked up. He knew it wouldn't just be two avengers after him. Especially ironman and falcon, he'd never heard of them teaming up on anything, and honestly, he couldn't picture it.

Just as he was getting sidetracked by that thought his body suddenly sidestepped, his ankles knocked together in the movement and he stumbled barely staying upright. An arrow was embedded in the tar where he'd been standing a moment before. 

He jumped quickly to the next rooftop only for the Blackwidow to flip over the edge in front of him. He dodged her widow bites by centimeters and jumped over her head. 

He let himself fall to the sidewalk and quickly headed left and decided to stay low. He ran a couple of blocks down, darted down an alleyway. 

He could see a subway station a block ahead of him and if the slight rumble of the ground beneath him was any indication then he could hop on the train and hide in the tunnels.

Only one problem with that. Captain God damn America was standing in front of it. 

"Fuck"

Peter turned on his heel and scaled the face of a nearby building instead. Cap couldn't go throwing his shield around with so many civilians so he felt safe enough to turn his back on him to escape.

His breaths were coming in strangled gasps by the time he made it to the top. He staggered when he tried to stand. One knee giving out on him. 

The Falcon was perched across from him and he could feel Ironman's presence at his back. It was only a couple of minutes before the other three members joined them.

He took the time to catch his breath as well as he could. Ironman pushed in closer until he could land forcing Spidey to the center of the roof.

Falcon rounded to the side of the roof right of where he landed so the rest of the team could spread out Around the left till he was surrounded.

"Spiderman" Captain America Addressed him.

"Hey Cap, what's going on" he snarked breathlessly. It took a tremendous amount of effort not to cradle his side and even more to continue standing while he was in so much pain.

"We're taking you into custody, cooperate and we'll go easy on you" Ironman toned mechanically from behind him.

Spiderman shook his head weakly and even that movement made his vision clouded. He was pretty sure he had cracked one of his injured ribs in the chase. His entire body ached and he knew he couldn't make it out of this situation but memories of the last time he was kidnapped flitted around the back of his mind. The goblin's twisted smile and the smell of sterile instruments.

He sighed painfully before pulling himself together. "All right, I'm gonna be real with you guys, I'm hurt. Like one hit from biting it hurt. But I have a pretty strict no kidnapping policy so….I don't plan on going easy"

He heard falcon's wings spread in the same moment that Hawkeye pulled back the arrow he had nocked. 

"You can barely stand" the Blackwidow pointed out "why not do yourself a favor and stand down."

"Respectfully no can do ma'am. I have the worst track record with getting experimented on and considering that the government doesn't consider EIs (enhanced individuals) human, I have no human rights."

He could feel the team collectively inch closer to him probably assuming his own rambling would distract him from the movement.

"In my experience government custody is worse than a death sentence."

He could see the slightest flicker of empathy in Cap's eyes before a trank was shot at his back. He sidestepped it but didn't go far. He glanced at Falcon over his shoulder.

"Can you please stop that"

"What's your game?" Cap asked recapturing his attention. 

Peter tried to look past Cap measuring the distance between this roof top and the next. Hus calf began to shake with the effort it took to stand and he knew he wouldn't make the jump. "No game. I'm just trying to figure a way out of this that doesn't end with me dead."

"There's no way out" Falcon barked.

He couldn't help but cut a smile at that."I don't think you realize how stubborn I am."

"So your planning on fighting to the death?" Ironman scoffed. 

"Oh mine inevitably, even if I wasn't hurt there's six of you. I'm stubborn, not delusional." He rolled his eyes

"You have a little double vision Spidey? There's five of us"

Peter shot him a look. "And what's his face, the robot man standing next to Falcon. He's invisible."

The team shot each other looks. Falcon had become increasingly agitated every time Peter opened his mouth and now more than ever his heartbeat had picked up speed, the leather on his gloves creaked through his fists.

"Yeah, and how did you know that?" The Captain asked.

"I could hear his cape. Not many people use them anymore, most people listened to Edna growing up. And he isn't the only invisible man I've fought." 

Vision dropped his cloaking rather uneasily. It was an odd expression to see displayed on his face as if he wasn't sure how to express it himself.

"I know things aren't going great for vigilantes right now but that's all the more reasons to cooperate with the government now. Prove that you aren't dangerous. Prove that you can be trusted." Cap tried to reason with him but the effort was wasted. Spiderman was safer dead than in custody. With all of the uproar about mutants lately, he'd be lucky to rot in a prison cell; an example.

"Not great is an understatement. I'm not covered by international humanitarian law. I have no protection from police brutality, or torture, or captivity. Peter's head began to swim. Each minute that passed on this roof sapped at his energy and he didn't have much left. 

"So you're trying to guilt us Into letting you go? That's your play?" Clint asked. His bow tilted down fractionally as he moved it away from his face to speak.

"I mean that wasn't how I was trying to present it but essentially yes."

Peter turned to throw him a strained smile not sure it would translate well through the mask. 

He was too drained to properly dodge the nonlethal repulsor blast to his back. The force knocked into his abdomen and broke his ribs. He could feel the tear as one punctured his lung. He staggered and coughed blood dripping out of his mouth and soaking the mask.

He lunged forward suddenly panic overtaking him as his lung refused to expand and he could barely draw a breath. Cap moved forward quickly grabbing him by the arm and started to twist it behind his back.

Pete caught his wrist and crushed it in his grasp.

Cap cursed and dropped him. The impact of the gravel tore at his suit and jostled his already broken ribcage. He couldn't breath he couldn't breath he couldn't breath.

He pulled his mask up trying to drag a breath in but a metal boot pressed down on his stomach. 

Blood, soot, and what was left of his hotdogs poured from his mouth. 

"Shit" someone cursed to his side.

He could feel the weight lift and hands come down on his chest. 

His eyes had rolled back as his chest rattled. 

"You broke his ribs. I think his lung collapsed." A distorted voice foretted over him.

"Jeez, did you have to be so rough with him, he's barely breathing."

"He broke Cap's wrist I was trying to pin him."

"I knew he was pretty beat up but i thought he was just stalling. I didn't think he was that hurt."

"He's bleeding internally if we don't get him to cho he's gonna die."

"Fuck okay, get his mask off and turn him on

**Author's Note:**

> For plot reasons neither wanda or Pietro are revealed yet in this timeline. Also I plan on working a lot with Sam's character in this story and as a white afab please feel free to send me any tips you can for his character and correct me on anything. I want to go into how hard it's gonna be for him to break ties with the government as a military man so I don't want his character to be flat but obvi I dont have a lot of insight in him. Thank you!


End file.
